Jaime Maussan
Entrance Out of My Planet A UFO flies in and drops Jaime Maussan off onto the battlefield. He says, "Good morning!" upon entry. Special Attacks Neutral B - Seres Flotando Jaime Maussan summons an extraterrestrial out of thin air, which floats up until it collides with an opponent or floats out of bounds. There can be 2 at a time. Side B - Portal Dimensional Jaime Maussan opens up a blue portal. It sucks up anyone who walks near it at a short range. With the captured opponent, the portal becomes a green disc on the ground. Maussan has 2 seconds to decide if he should spawn the disc where the portal was (press B) or spawn it in front of him (press A) before the decision comes to a random conclusion. The disc can be controlled with the analog stick, but only horizontally. It can't go through walls or off the edge. It fires the opponent upon pressing A or after 3 seconds have passed. The portal can also suck up projectiles and fire them upwards. Maussan himself can go into the portal by pressing A as soon as it appears, each with the same functions as when he has a captured opponent. He won't be affected by the vacuum effect, Up B - Caballo Volador Jaime Maussan summons a tiny horse to give him a lift. This behaves like Snake's Cypher. The major differences are that the summoned horse can fly by a chosen direction after Maussan descends/releases it, and that there can be 2 at a time. Maussan flies in that state for 2 seconds. Down B - OVNI Jaime Maussan summons a small UFO from above, which crash-lands and explodes. There can be one in the screen at a time. Final Smash - La Caida de un Meteorito Maussan declares the fact that a meteor is falling from space, and then a cutscene shows a gargantuan meteor heading straight towards Earth. He prepares to escape in his UFO, as the world would get destroyed. Other opponents have 3 seconds to get in the UFO before they get KO'd...except for one, because there's not enough room for everyone. Depending on the number of players, there's a limited space for Maussan and any surviving opponents. This phase is skipped entirely in one-on-one fights. After another cutscene shows the victim(s) being crushed by the meteor and the survivors escaping, the battle continues on another stage. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Nooo!" KOSFX2: "Gyaaaaaaaaahh!!!" Star KOSFX: *laughs* "Nuoooooo!!!!" Screen KOSFX: *weak scream* Taunts Up: "This is an effort, but this costs, believe that this costs a lot." Sd: "It's fascinating, huh?" Dn: "If you are not scared yet, I think this will scare you, eh?" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "A dimensional portal towards a new reality." 2. (vs. sexy opponents) *observes the losing party, faces the screen* "Cheez..." 3. "Thanks a lot, and I'll see you next week on Contacto!" *gets beamed up via UFO* Failure/Clap: Looking miffed Standard Attacks Neutral Jabs: Dash Attack: Smash Attacks *Sd: Map of the Galaxy *Up: Above Map of the Galaxy *Dn: Tilt Attacks *Sd: Penguin Shoot *Up: Trio of Balloons *Dn: Aerial Attacks *N-Air: *F-Air: *B-Air: *U-Air: *D-Air: Throws *Grab: *Pummel: *Forward: *Back: *Up: *Down: Misc. *Ledge Attack: *100% Ledge Attack: *Ground Attack: *Trip Attack: Snake Codec Snake: "Otacon, this old guy is going nuts..." Otacon: "Yeah...that'd be Jaime Maussan. His ambiton is to see an extraterrestrial." Snake: *groans* "Give me a break!" Otacon: "Actually, I have filmings of a different species that appeared in my house. Watch out for Maussan's portals. If they get you you'll be swallowed whole." Snake: "Got it." Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Role in SSE TBA Extras TBA Trivia *Jaime is the first Mexican character *His final smash started the FS concept of "X will destroy the stage. Everyone else has 3-5 seconds to enter Y. Only one will have to be left behind, since Y lacks the capacity, leading them to be destroyed by X along with those that didn't bother entering Y, which takes the competition to another stage". Category:Playable Characters Category:Real Life Category:Lawl Category:Lawl Video Movesets Category:Male Category:Human Category:Hero Category:Adult Category:The Frollo Show Category:TKEAxTFS Category:Lawler-RPG